


hollywood

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Struggles, Songwriting, Talking with a capital T, julie and luke are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: julie and luke are having some relationship issues. So, they write a song instead of talking abt their feelings!hey, what else are you gonna do to avoid confrontation?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms) (implied), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: seasonal stupor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Kudos: 32





	hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo this is set in some undefined time after the orpheum, and julie and luke are dating. also, the boys are corporeal when julie is around. pretty sure that's all the info you need
> 
> also, the schedule for these is gonna get real funky, so they might be every day, or every other day, or random. it all depends on when I can get them out, and how much of a headache I have!

Julie didn’t expect a relationship with a ghost to be easy. 

Ok, so maybe since he became corporeal when she was around and was super cute and affectionate she didn’t expect it to be HARD.

But her relationship with Luke had been way more difficult than expected. Like how somehow, between band rehearsals and her ever-growing amount of schoolwork, she hardly had any free time. Or how Nick came around even more often, and Luke would get really jealous that they could actually be together in public.

They hadn’t fought, per se, but there was tension brewing and everyone knew it.

So, Julie tried to diffuse the situation before anything had happened.

“Hey, wanna try something?” she asked Luke, during one of their band breaks. Reggie and Alex had poofed out to try to find Willie, and she didn’t want to miss her chance. “I’ve got the start of these lyrics, but can’t really nail the rest down.”

Luke grabbed the notebook, scanned it, and looked at her in a way she couldn’t explain. “I wouldn't call this a love song? Interesting word choice there Jules.”

Julie sighed. “I’m thinking the first verse starts slow, with a lot of interesting instrumental solos so the verses can repeat without sounding repetitive. I just need your help with the second verse.”

Luke scanned her, still with that unreadable expression. “What do you want this song to be? Like, you said “I wouldn’t call this a love song”, but this first verse seems pretty cheesy.”

Julie fidgeted a bit, wondering how much she could say without actually talking about it. “It’s a song…” she started, choosing her words carefully. “About a relationship where they expect it to be easy, but it isn’t. For reasons.”

Luke laughed, a small quiet laugh. “So...us?”

Julie refused to look at him. “Kinda? I just...I know things are weird and tricky and I just want to resolve things and get a fun song out of it. So, hence.”

“Hence,” Luke repeated softly. Then, he suddenly put his arm around her and pulled her into a side hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he sighed. “I know...things are weird. And I don’t expect them to be perfect. This isn’t Hollywood, it’s LA!”

Julie shot up at that. Luke looked at her in confusion. “That’s Hollywood, and this is real life.” she sang softly. Luke nodded quickly. 

“Yeah! And the second verse can be like...Hollywood film tropes?”

Julie squealed. “Yes! That’s perfect!” She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then grabbed a pencil from behind Luke’s ear. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

After a few hours, some helpful jamming from Reggie and Alex when they returned, and a can of Redbull for Julie, they had completed the song.

“That sounds amazing!” Julie said, clapping after they’d finished developing it. “Can we try the whole thing out?” Luke gave a 'hell yes!”, Reggie whooped, and Alex shot them a thumbs up. So, Julie sat at the piano bench, the guys got in place, and she started to play.

_If all the world's a stage_

She sang softly, smiling at Luke. He sang right back to her.

_Then you’re my favorite actress_

They’d decided to do a call-and-response format for the first verse, to make it seem more personal.

_If all of life's a game_

She sang, and Luke once again sang back to her.

_I sure could use the practice_

Julie stifled a laugh.

_I wouldn't call this a love song_

They both sang that line, earning eyebrow raises from both Reggie and Alex.

Then, Alex counted them in, and it was showtime.

_You want me pounding on the church doors_

_Singing from a street light_

_Oh it's the kind of love that doesn't exist anymore_

_You want Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

Julie launched herself up as the tempo picked up, dancing while still at the piano. The energy from the first to the second verse was so different, yet blended well. Luke took on the vocals for the second verse, and the pop-rock feeling was achieved.

_I want to kiss you in the pouring rain_

_I say I loved you from the first time I saw you_

_It's a surefire way to get your heart to break_

_That's Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

_You want Hollywood_

Julie smiled as the tempo slowed down a bit again, and she took the intro reprise while the guys provided the “oohs” and the “ahhs”

_If all the world's a stage_

_Then you're my favorite actress_

_If all of life's a game_

_I sure could use the practice_

_Oh, I wouldn't call this a love song_

She took the second verse, jamming out on the piano. They’d written the song with consistent piano accompaniment, which meant she couldn’t dance as much as they were all used to, but the instrument really took the song to another level.

_You want me pounding on the church doors_

_Singing from a street light_

_Oh it's the kind of love that doesn't exist anymore_

_You want Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

_I want to kiss to you in the pouring rain_

_I say I loved you from the first time I saw you_

_It's a sure fire way to get your heart to break_

_That's Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

_You want Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

During the instrumental solo, she loved how her and Luke’s instruments played off each other. It was so much fun, him dancing over to her as they rocked out. Reggie and Alex were also getting into it, and they were overall having a blast.

_You want me pounding on the church doors_

_Singing from a street light_

Luke took this line, grinning at Julie as he sang it.

_Oh it's the kind of love that doesn't exist anymore_

_You want Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

She shot the next few lines right back at him.

_I want to kiss you in the pouring rain_

_I say I loved you from the first time I saw you_

Luke winked at her, and she tried to stifle her laugh.

_It's a sure fire way to get your heart to break_

_That's Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

She shrugged as she said it. Honestly...how was having a ghost band and a ghost boyfriend “real life?”

_You want Hollywood_

_And this is real life_

Luke finished the lyrics, and Julie played the song out, incredibly glad about how they’d written it.

At the end they all whooped and hollered, clustering around Julie and the piano.

“So...that was freaking awesome right?” Reggie said excitedly.

“Dude, so freaking awesome!” Luke clapped his friend on the back and caught Julie’s eye. “Thanks for getting the ball rolling Jules.”

She smiled. “Thanks for helping me, Luke.”

Reggie and Alex slowly backed away and Luke sat down on the piano bench. “So...I know we both don’t wanna talk about it...but we kind have to Jules.”

Julie sighed. “Yeah, I figured as much.” 

“I think...we both just have to acknowledge that this isn’t going to be perfect. I’m a ghost, you're a lifer, and that’s kind of a big divide.” Luke said, throwing his arm around Julie.

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t still try, and care for each other.” Julie countered, leaning into his chest. “I really like you, and I don’t want the whole “different corporeal planes” situation to get in the way of us.”

Luke hugged her a little tighter. “Same. On all counts.”

And so they sat there for a bit, just trying to enjoy each other while they were there. And sometimes, that’s all you can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Mentioned:  
> Hollywood by Jukebox the Ghost
> 
> Hope y'all like this fic!! I absolutely LOVE this song, but the idea for the fic was actually really difficult for me to come up with. Overall, I'm glad about how it turned out :)
> 
> also, happy 2021!!! FINALLY 2020 IS OVER THANK GOD
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_  
> Tumblr: generalwierdo


End file.
